


Baby it's cold here

by NamaVi



Series: Ghazul/Ganda One Shot collections [1]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Like seriously there is nothing more here, M/M, Warming homie ain't gay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: Prompt 1 : Ganda holding Ghazul's hand when they are shaking
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Series: Ghazul/Ganda One Shot collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Baby it's cold here

Prompt 1 : Ganda holding Ghazul's hands when they are shaking.

Oke serius disini sangat dingin, seperti beneran dingin, bukan karena AC atau apa tapi memang suhunya hampir nol derajat

Sebagai orang Indonesia, yang negaranya ada di garis Khatulistiwa, cukup susah juga untuk adaptasi dengan cuaca yang secara alami sudah dingin, bukan dingin karena AC atau pendingin buatan lainnya.

Sebelumnya, mereka disini, di sebuah negara di Eropa lebih tepatnya karena Ghazul harus menyelesaikan urusan Bisnis yang tiba tiba saja dia terima, ya benar sangat tiba tiba. Sebagai seorang CEO memang sangat sering Ghazul mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam urusan bisnis yang tiba tiba bahkan dia tidak dapat memberikan respon selain “Pergi dan selesaikan sekarang”.

Masalahnya adalah, ini adalah kali pertama Ghazul mendapat panggilan Bisnis di luar negeri, saat musim dingin. Indonesia memang tidak mengenal empat musim maka karena itu Ghazul hampir tidak memiliki persiapan apapun saat dia hanya memiliki beberapa jam untuk bersiap siap, yang pasti Ganda harus dibawa.

“Ganda, kamu ikut ya, ini mendadak” Ucap Ghazul saat dia melewati Ganda dengan terburu buru

_Ikut apaan?? Buru buru banget._

_ \-----_

Ternyata suhu di negara itu jauh lebih dingin dari yang diperkirakan, ya sangat sangat dingin. Ghazul sendiri tetap merasa kedinginan meski sudah memakai jaket, sarung tangan dan syal yang bisa dibilang cukup tebal, setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia bawa dalam waktu beberapa jam itu.

Ganda sendiri, bukannya dia sudah biasa tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak terasa terlalu kedinginan, dia memang menggunakan perlengkapan yang sama lengkapnya seperti Ghazul tapi dia tidak terlihat menderita seperti atasannya.

“Harusnya tadi beli sarung tangan yang tebelan…” Suara Ghazul sedikit teredam melihat mulutnya tertutup oleh syal.

“Iya pak…dingin banget disini” Ganda hanya bisa setuju.

\-----

Akhirnya urusan Bisnis untuk setidaknya hari ini sudah diselesaikan…jam 2 dini hari…

Hampir tidak ada Taksi yang terlihat di jalan tersebut, Ganda mungkin hanya melihat dua dan dua duanya mengabaikan lambaian tangen Ganda. Ghazul tidak ikut membantu karena dia mengunci tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya.

“Dingin banget…kamu ga kedinginan?” Tanya Ghazul kepada rekannya yang tidak terlihat kedinginan

“Dingin sih pak” Jawab Ganda, dia tahu jika Ghazul lebih peka terhadap cuaca dibanding dirinya, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merangkai kata tanpa seakan mengatakan bahwa Ghazul lebih lemah.

“Iya sih saya lebih sensitif sama cuaca sepertinya dibanding kamu, dari fisik aja sudah keliatan”

_Ah hol up itu maksudnya apa Pak Ghazul ngomong gitu? Satir??_

“Ah..mungkin iya…” Dia tertawa kecil, tertawa khawatir lebih tepatnya, antara Ghazul mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan atau itu hanya pikiran dia sendiri.

\------

Sudah hampir setengah jam tidak ada hasil, kabar baiknya mereka sudah tidak perlu menunggu taksi yang tidak pasti lagi, Ghazul sedari awal sudah meminta tolong oleh salah satu kenalannya yang kebetulan memang berada di kota itu, kabar buruknya adalah mereka harus menunggu lagi, lebih tepatnya Ghazul menunggu lagi karena Ganda sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya tempat itu.

“Masih lama ya..” ucap Ghazul sembari duduk di sebuah bangku pinggir jalan, mulutnya masih tertutup syal dan kedua tangannya dihimpit diantara kedua betisnya, sepertinya hanya menaruhnya di kantung Jaket tidak membantu.

Ganda hanya menarik nafas panjang, perlahan ia hembuskan udara di paru-parunya hanya untuk melihat bagaimana mulutnya mengeluarkan asap seakan dia sedang merokok. Dia menoleh ke Ghazul yang duduk disampingnya, yang terlihat dapat bersender menatap langit dini hari sembari terus menggerakan kedua tangannya yang dia himpit dengan betisnya sendiri.

“Bapak, tangannya kedinginan ya?” Ucap Ganda dengan suaranya yang halus

Ghazul tidak menjawab dengan kata kata, namun dari tatapannya saja Ganda sudah tahu jawabannya apa. Ganda bergerak lebih mendekat ke arah atasannya, sangat dekat sampai-sampai bahu mereka bersentuhan.

“Sini pak, biar saya bikin hangat” Kedua tangan Ganda memperlihatkan telapaknya seakan mengatakan untuk Ghazul agar memegang tangannya.

Ganda tidak melihat wajah Ghazul, dia fokus kepada tangan bos dan dirinya. Ghazul sendiri dia sekali lagi tidak berkata kata, namun matanya terbuka sedikit lebar mendengar perkatannya rekannya tersebut, entah itu pertanda apa tapi Ghazul tetap menerima tawaran Ganda untuk memegang tangannya, entah dia melakukannya secara sadar atau tangannya bergerak sendiri.

Ganda tidak tinggal diam, setelah kedua tangan mereka bertemu dia mengenggam erat tangan Ghazul. Tangan Ganda cukup besar untuk menutupi sebagian besar tangan Ghazul, bahkan Ganda dan Ghazul sendiri baru mengetahui fakta tidak berfaedah ini saat itu juga, entah pentingnya apa tapi ini cukup menarik juga, pikir ganda.

_Tangannya kecil, hampir bisa ketutup sama tangan saya_

_Kecill banget, jadi lucu jatuhnya_

_Bos gua kenapa begini banget ya_

Tanpa disadari oleh Ganda sendiri, sepertinya menyerah atas fakta bahwa tangan Ghazul lebih kecil darinya dia menyendarkan kepalanya ke Bahu Ghazul, Ghazul terdiam, matanya sekali lagi sedikit melebar, entah itu pertanda dia suka atau malah sebaliknya.

Perlu setengah menit untuk Ganda menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, seakan semua yang ia lakukan dikendalikan oleh orang lain, ya memang sih dia tidak sadar saat menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu “rekan”nya ini.

_Waduh mati gua, gua ngapain serius ini, udah hampir semenit malah_

Sebelum sempat menarik paksa kepalanya dan meminta maaf, justru Ghazul menahannya dengan menyenderkan kepalanya ke Kepala Ganda di bahunya.

_Loh_

Mau bergerak juga bingung, mau diam saja dia merasa tidak enak dengan Ghazul yang pasti terkejut dengan kelakuan dia.

_Gua harus ngapain gua harus ngapain_

“Ganda..” Suara Ghazul terdengar pelan diatas kepalanya, lebih lembut dari perkatannya tadi.

“Kamu hangat ya..”

_…………_

_Si Bapak, dia suka saya begini??_

Ghazul mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat dengan Ganda meski ya mereka sekarang saja sudah saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, tapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuk lelaki muda ini.

”Coba kalau kamu begini dari awal”

_Ya Tuhan_

Ganda bergetar hebat, bukan karena kedinginan atau apa tapi justru dia kepanasan dengan keimutan bosnya ini

”Kamu menggigil, kedinginan? Mau saya peluk?”

_Ah ngga usah pa-_

Dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan dialog dalam pikirannya saat Ghazul melingkary kedua tangannya ke leher Ganda, Ghazul terlihat berusaha untuk menutupi sebanyak mungkin bagian dari tubuh Ganda dengan pelukan eratnya

”Bagaimana Ganda, sudah hangat?” Ucapnya pelan

Sepertinya Ganda kena Heatstroke

**Author's Note:**

> I should make this a series despite my inability to write consistently


End file.
